Epifanía
by InuKidGakupo
Summary: No todos los finales son felices. Un fic de Zuko x Katara. Zutara.


_**Disclaimer:** Avatar: The Last Airbender, sus personajes, secuelas y cómics no me pertenecen._

* * *

—Esto está mal — dijo ella, negando con la cabeza pero sin retorcer un centímetro de su lugar.

—Lo sé — le dio la razón, soltando un suspiro cansado, asustado y descolocado, aunque de igual forma no hizo amago de retractarse o retirarse de su lugar.

¿Dónde exactamente había empezado? ¿En las catacumbas de cristal? ¿En el templo del aire? ¿Si quiera estaba ocurriendo? ¿Podía atreverse a asegurarlo? ¿Cuándo es que esto que ocurría sin saberlo podía realmente existir, sí es que lo hacía? ¿Era posible? ¿En esta vida? ¿Era real?

Zuko sujetó su abdomen con una mano e hizo un gesto ahogado, doloroso, pero prontamente las manos de Katara fueron a ese lugar y sus cálidas palmas intentaron forzadas menguar el dolor. Se miraron a los ojos un segundo y ella bajó el rostro, sin quitar sus palmas del abdomen recientemente herido de aquel muchacho.

—Esto está mal — reiteró, él se limitó a asentir, de acuerdo, sin atreverse a romper la atmósfera que había generado esa cercanía.

Katara juntó su frente al pecho de él, con delicadeza, con calma y cuidado de no lastimarlo en absoluto. Zuko, un poco más brusco, la rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda y la pegó a él, posesivo, cerrando los ojos para poder disfrutar el momento por los segundos que aquello pudiera durar.

— ¿Por qué tiene que estar mal? — preguntó ella sin verdadera intención de recibir una respuesta, era más un reclamo a la vida o al destino, a sus sentimientos y pensamientos..., y a los de él.

—No lo sé — fue sincero, pasando sus dedos por sobre el cabello castaño y largo que, sedoso, parecía atrapar sus dedos ansiosos por sentir más.

Se quedaron en silencio y lamentaron en su fuero interno todo lo sucedido.

Aang debía estar derrotando al señor del fuego en ese momento y ellos estaban ahí, sin atreverse a hacer nada más por ello al respecto. Habían derrotado a Azula y cansados y asustados habían quedado atrapados en un preámbulo inesperado, en un espacio vacío donde no podían hacer más que esperar y aguardar, permanecer callados y al margen mientras se regocijaban en su pequeña victoria y sus emociones a flor de piel los acorralaban en esa soledad acompañada e incómoda que al mismo tiempo resultaba malditamente reconfortante y de la cual ni uno de los dos quería salir.

Zuko aspiró fuertemente y se llevó consigo el aroma de la chica, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de grabárselo, de recordarlo para siempre en su interior.

¿Qué significaban todas esas miradas ahora? ¿Qué eran las palabras de doble sentido que habían dejado ir indirectas e insinuantes durante el último par de días? Antes, se suponía que nada, que no existían, que ellos sencillamente no eran capaces de mirar.

Ahora, sumidos en una epifanía, encerrados en una burbuja tambaleante y occisa, ajena al exterior, demasiado íntima y apartada que incluso parecía otro mundo; ahí, en el oasis donde sólo estaban ellos dos, significaba _todo._

Ella lo apretó fuertemente a la par que sus párpados se cerraban, como negándose a ver la inminente realidad que pintaba bajo sus pies luego de eso: la inevitable partida. Zuko sintió su pecho levantarse en un suspiro hondo y tembloroso, invadido por el mismo temor ante la premisa.

Era el fin. Todo había acabado.

Con Aang derrotando a Ozai y él recuperando el trono de la Nación del Fuego esa historia había llegado a su fin.

Ya no habría necesidad de esconderse, de viajar en Appa, de acampar. Se habían acabado las palabras feroces y las miradas voraces, los chistes por lo bajo y los encuentros casuales de sus miradas en el aire que siempre quedaban suspendidas en la incertidumbre de la inseguridad. Ya no habría más oportunidades de buscar estar a solas sólo para aparentar desinterés y generar roces casi invisibles entre las pieles, ya no habría más caricias entre las yemas de sus dedos que secretamente se hacían debajo de la mesa, escondidos de las miradas de los demás. ¿Qué sería ahora de los paseos por la playa que terminaban en suspiros y deseos de algo más?

Nada. Todo sería nada una vez aquel breve e insignificante momento se terminara. Más temprano que tarde, odiaban admitir.

Sus caminos se separaban apenas dejando el palacio y ya no tendrían más pretextos, más encuentros, más caricias o siquiera miradas que llevaran otra cosa atrapadas entre sus alas.

¿Por qué tenía que estar mal? Se preguntó Zuko, mirando el oscuro humo de la batalla recientemente terminada subiendo al cielo vacilante, perdiéndose en lo alto con ligereza. Y deseó, por un momento, poder extinguirse y subir sin ataduras a lo alto, volverse humo, brisa, nubes tambaleantes y poder tener aquello que parecía un sueño para siempre. Vivir, ambos, en aquel parpadeo por la eternidad en lo alto de los cielos. Pero no se podía. No, era imposible.

¿Imposible por qué? Se preguntó insistente, maldiciéndose entonces por su necedad y su necesidad, por la falta de firmeza y entereza, quería acallar a su mente soñadora y sus deseos idealistas que rozaban lo infantil, mas su voz interna, suplicante, seguía gritando con miedo y esperanza, con desesperación, con fe en que una deidad se apiadara de su situación y le diera una respuesta, una escapatoria, una oportunidad, una posibilidad aunque esta fuera muy baja.

¿Por qué no podían sólo admitir todo? ¿Por qué no la tomaba de la mano y se armaba de valor para decirle a ella y al resto lo que sentía..., lo que ambos sentían?

Sus ojos, preciosas piedras azules como la infinidad, se levantaron y lo miraron con firmeza. Los amó al tiempo que los odió. En ellos venía escrita la razón de todo y él leyó la culpa y la responsabilidad. ¿Cómo podría, él, hacerla desistir de quién era? ¿Cómo podría ella obligarlo a ser alguien más?

Estaba claro que había cosas más importantes que la sensación ardiente dentro de sus corazones, y el sacrificio era inminente en su situación, en su tiempo, en su condición. Él sería el Señor del Fuego y el universo sabía que Katara no podía abandonar todo por él, ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Que renunciara a quién era y se convirtiera en la mujer del señor del fuego? ¿Con qué cara podría reclamarla? ¿Qué creía que pensaría su pueblo al poner a alguien de otra tribu al lado de su trono? ¿...qué pasaría con Aang?

No. Él lo sabía, ella jamás lo permitiría. Tampoco cedería sencillamente a su honor y valor de guerrera para volverse una reliquia a su lado. Ella tenía demasiado orgullo, demasiado que hacer. Y con _quién_ hacerlo.

Él tampoco podía irse de su nación y Katara lo comprendía. ¿Qué quería? ¿Arrastrarlo a la tribu agua del sur y jugar a la _casita_? ¿A la familia feliz? ¿Fingir que nada había sucedido e intentar empezar de nuevo, juntos?

Ambos, en su mente, quisieron reír por lo absurdo de las cosas. No, no se podía, no podían renunciar a sus deberes y responsabilidades. Había mucho por hacer. El mundo los necesitaba y ni uno era lo suficientemente egoísta para dejar las cosas inconclusas solo para intentar algo que no tenía cabida en esa existencia.

No había modo, no había caso. Y es que terminar juntos no era una opción, no había un universo en sus mentes donde eso pudiera ser posible.

La vida, el destino, los caminos o incluso los hilos rojos se lo impedían. Les regalaban, sin embargo, ese breve momento, nada más. Unos minutos donde podían soñar y sentir, abrazarse y tocarse sin que el yugo de la vida los rozara.

Sólo ahí, una breve e insignificante _epifanía_.

Zuko tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y acarició sus mejillas, encandilado, asombrado como siempre por la belleza nata de esa mujer. Karata sonrió y pegó su rostro a sus palmas, disfrutando el tacto, gozando de aquella piel caliente que contrastaba tanto con su ser.

Eran fuego y agua después de todo, lo sabían, y mirándose a los ojos fingieron ser alguien más, se disfrazaron de desconocidos al tiempo que sus rostros se acercaban y sus labios se sellaban en un beso.

Todo desapareció entonces un segundo. Las responsabilidades, las obligaciones, las consecuencias... Aang.

Sus almas fueron un torbellino azul y rojo, el choque de dos pedazos de mundos que se contradecían, que habían nacido para estar separados y equivocadamente soñaban con estar juntos. Dos almas que se querían desgarradoramente y se repelían con la misma intensidad.

Ella lloró silenciosa ante el sentimiento de pérdida que ya sentía sobre su ser. Zuko la abrazó y besó sus mejillas borrando con sus labios sus lágrimas de cristal.

Nunca entenderían cuánto se deseaban, cuánto se necesitaban, cuán arrepentidos se sentirían quizá por el resto de su vida.

Había cosas de las que no podían huir, ignorar y dejar de lado, sin embargo.

Unos días después, mirando por la ventana del pequeño sitio del té de su tío Iroh en Ba Sing Se, Zuko la miraría besar a otro con efusividad, pero con clara mentira.

Sonriendo sabría que no era suya, que nunca lo había sido, que aquello en sus recuerdos no era más que un sueño. Jamás la realidad.

Añorarían en el fondo de sus almas aquel momento para siempre, y entre sueños, algún día, con suerte se encontrarían.

Había mucho por hacer y por decir estando tan cerca, todos los días.

Sus bocas silenciosas habían sido pactadas, sin embargo, aquel día.

Pero debían confrontar la verdad.

Ellos no podían estar juntos.

Sencillamente, estaba mal.

* * *

 _ **NA.** Bueno, yo pensé que ellos iban a quedar juntos en la historia, había mucha química pero al parecer había muchas cosas (Aang, cof, cof) que no lo hicieron posible. A pesar de que mi shipp favorito es el Toko creo que ellos debieron ser canon y son una shipp muy querida por mí. En fin, gracias si alguien leyó! Perdonen lo corto que fue. Saludos!_


End file.
